


A Friend Doing a Favor

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between Nick and Judy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Doing a Favor

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Judy examining everything he did and it caused him to turn away. She took that as a bad sign, so she touched his hand with her own and tried to speak. No words would form, so she looked down at the river below them and thought of the event that just happened.

He saved her job. Went against the police chief just to help her out. To be honest, it was more of a relief than a shock to her. In the two days they’ve spent together, he never gave any indication of caring for her or her mission. In fact, she thought it just meant he wanted to get the pen. A part of it probably was, but it had to be more than that.

She didn’t understand why it made her feel excited.

“Judy?” her name fell from his lips and echoed to her.

“Yeah?” she silently thanked her voice for not being as shaky as she thought it would be.

“You aren’t a dumb bunny to me. That’s really hard to admit,” one of his eyebrows raises causing her to smirk. And he faces her giving his own grin.

“And you’re not a bad guy, Nick. In fact,” she looks out to the sun rising, “I think very highly of you. Anyone who would help me save my job even after I blackmailed them has to have a good heart.

He squints, “Eh, good heart? Maybe not. Doing a friend a favor? Definitely.”

Her ears peak at his words, “So… we’re friends?”

He bites at his lips and with his free hand, softens the fur against his ears, “I mean, I guess so. You saved me, I save your job.Sounds like a-”

And before he can finish, she’s up on her toes and kissing the edge of his mouth. He moves and instead her mouth covers his. Her eyes open to his widened and glaring into hers.

“I-I don’t know why I did that,” her finger brushes against her lips that still feel warm.

“A friend saying thank you, he nods, and she thinks he’s saying it more for himself than her. So, she nods along.

“Exactly. A friend. Because we’re friends… right?”

His smirk tells her all she needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> What's a kudo?


End file.
